A Luxsoka Collection
by AhsokaTano141516
Summary: I hope for this to be a collection of different Luxsoka oneshots. Suggestions and requests are welcome. Chapter 4: Oneshot: Ahsoka finds a Jedi Youngling in the aftermath of Order 66.
1. Guess We'll Never Know

**Hello again :-) I'm back with another new story, but there's something different with this one. I'm going to make this story one that involves my readers :-D Since Violet Frost suggested (very politely, I might add) that I do a Luxsoka oneshot with the song **_**Guess We'll Never Know**_** by Carrie Fletcher, I decided to give it a try! :-) And, if you have a request for a quick Luxsoka oneshot or songfic, leave it in a review or PM me and I will write it :-D I will keep this story going as long as people are giving me suggestions for what to write. NOTE: I only do Luxsoka. If you want me to do an Anidala or Obitine story, PM me and ask. Those are the only other two pairings that I am open to writing about. Sorry :-/**

**So, big thanks to my sister for being supportive and loving, big thanks to Violet Frost for the awesome suggestion, and thanks to an anonymous Guest whose review made me smile :-)**

Guess We'll Never Know

_What if no one ever told a lie?__  
__And what if raindrops tasted like red wine?__  
__And what if when I told I was fine you knew the truth?_

Ahsoka Tano sat in her assigned quarters at the Jedi Temple, lost in her thoughts. Fat raindrops pounded against her window, leaving water stains on the clear and flat surface. She sighed, looking down at her bare feet. She didn't want to admit how much she missed him, but it was getting harder and harder to deny.

Why couldn't she get him out of her mind? Deep down, she knew she had to move on. She had to forget. Why didn't she tell him the truth when he had asked how she was? Maybe if she had, he wouldn't have left…__

_What if I read every book this planet had?__  
__And what if you were really Spiderman?__  
__And what if I do everything I can to win back you?_

She wanted him back more than anything. She had been so stupid to let him go. She had watched him walk away, and she didn't say or do anything to stop him. He had walked right out of her life forever, and she just watched as if she was helpless to stop him. But she hadn't been helpless. She could have stopped him, and now her heart was plagued with guilt that she hadn't.

What if she had stopped him? Would he have turned around and gone back to her? Would he have kept on walking? Would he have forgiven her for her mistake?

So many 'what-ifs' were bouncing around inside of her head…__

_But there are so many answers that we'll never know…__  
__And what you and I were destined for is one of those…__  
__So I guess we'll never know…__  
__And I won't let it show…__  
__How much I hate it so…__  
__I guess we'll never know…_

She wanted to know what he would have done. She wanted to know how he would have reacted.

A small tear made its way down her cheek, the feeling of loss and pain growing larger and larger inside of her. The reality of him leaving hit her only after he had left, and now she had so many unanswered questions that she desperately wanted to be answered.

The problem was that only one person could give her those answers, and he was gone…__

_What if I became a scientist?__  
__And what if there were TV shows we never missed?__  
__And what if from the moment we first kissed I understood?_

She thought back to their first _real_ kiss. It had been so amazing and beautiful. The moonlight shining down upon them, the breeze bringing the smell of flowers and baking bread, and his warm embrace that had made her feel like the luckiest woman in the galaxy.

What if she had told him how magical that had felt to her? What if she had told him that she loved him more often? What if she hadn't just let him walk away?

What if…__

_That there are so many answers that we'll never know…__  
__And what you and I were destined for is one of those…__  
__So I guess we'll never know…__  
__And I won't let it show…__  
__How much I hate it so…__  
__I guess we'll never know…_

Several tears were now streaming down her face, staining them much like how the raindrops were staining the window. It felt like her heart had been frozen, causing the rest of her body to become cold. She leaned back on her bed, squeezing her eyes shut as her breathing slowed.

Why had she been such a fool? Why couldn't she see how she was acting?

What if she had seen how she was acting? Would things be any different…?__

_And everybody is saying,__  
__That we were only playing with love…__  
__But it don't feel that way so, __  
__Put me out my misery…__  
__Tell me what you were to me…_

She felt so miserable without him…the thought made more tears spill from her crystal blue eyes. If she could go back in time, she would have gone after him. She would have told him how much he meant to her, and how broken she would be without him.

But she hadn't done either of those things. She had stood still, frozen in her shoes, as she watched him walk away.

She clutched her hands to her chest. "Lux…I'm so sorry…"__

_So I guess we'll never know…__  
__And I won't let it show…__  
__How much I hate it so…__  
__I guess we'll never know…_

She sighed, finding enough strength to sit up as she went over to the window. She pulled it open and leaned forward, allowing the water to splatter against her bright orange skin.

She wanted to know what could have happened. She wanted to know how things would have turned out had she gone after him.

A slow and labored breath escaped her breath as she looked out at the gray and stormy horizon, lightning flashing through the sky. She whispered softly:

"I guess I'll never know…"

**I hope you guys liked it :-) Please leave a review, and don't be afraid to leave me any suggestions for the next chapter! :-D**

**I love all of my readers!**

**-AhsokaTano141516**

**P.S. Any of you guys seen Sharknado or Sharknado 2?**


	2. I'm Sorry

**Hey, everybody…for those of you that were expecting a new chapter, I'm sorry…this is just an author's note…**

**Due to a recent PM I got, I don't think I can continue this story…I'm now very upset, and I can't find the initiative to do much of anything at the moment…just when I got out of depression, some stranger sunk me back in…**

**I don't feel well, and I don't know if I can keep writing at all anymore…I don't know what to do…my sister recently went off to college, so I don't have her around as much…that took a big toll on me, and then I get a PM that makes me feel 100 times worse…**

**In short, I'm sorry I irritated you guys with my horrible stories for over two years…**


	3. Thank You

**Hello, everyone :-) Yes, this is another author's note, and I'm really sorry about that, but I feel like I should share this with all of you. Ever since I posted the last author's note, I have gotten so much support from so many of you. A few of you kind of freaked me out, since I thought you had no idea who I was and I felt really honored :-D (I fangirled a little too hard). As for the rude PM that was sent to me (the user shall remain nameless, since I will not stoop to their level), I have gotten over it and moved on with all of your help (^-^)**

**As for this story, I will keep writing, but I will no longer write songfics. I will stick to strictly oneshots (better safe than sorry, I guess), and I'm sorry if this upsets anybody, but I don't want to risk being removed :-( That being said, however, if anybody has any requests for a oneshot (Luxsoka, Anidala, Obitine, non-romance, or even Star Wars: Rebels) just leave a comment or PM me. Do not be nervous to request anything (since people have told me they felt nervous about requesting anything from me, though I'm not entirely sure why). Do not be nervous :-) I don't bite!**

**And I feel that I should really thank all of you, for helping me get my confidence back :-)**

**Thank you Sarahbear00001, for being the first to defend me.**

**Thank you TripleThreat123, for saying my stories are beautiful.**

**Thank you random guest (sorry), for saying my stories are amazing.**

**Thank you **_**other**_** random guest (again, sorry), for saying that I am an amazing author.**

**Thank you Johnt12345, for putting this into perspective for me and making me feel good.**

**Thank you Sildae, for telling me that I shouldn't let anyone tell me I shouldn't write (I'll take your request into consideration :-D)**

**Thank you to yet, **_**another**_** random guest, for saying that I have the best stories they have ever read :-)**

**Thank you to westwillz, for saying that my stories are some of the best.**

**Thank you to **_**another**_** random guest, for saying that they and the community missed me (I missed you guys, too!)**

**Thank you to Lux's Sister, for saying that I am one of the best writers on this site. And for saying I make others fangirl/fanboy :-)**

**Thank you to StarwarsRulz, for saying my stories are great and for dedicating a chapter in one of their stories to me :-)**

**Thank you to norik956, for saying that they enjoy my stories and for giving me some heartfelt advice :-)**

**Thank you to Bookreaderninja, for saying that my stories are the best thing to happen to the whole fandom, which made me very happy :-D**

**Thank you to Violet Frost, for sticking up for me in one of her stories and for saying that I am an amazing writer :-)**

**Thank you to sniperdude351, for giving me advice and helping me through things.**

**Thank you to 082 Martian Scout, for helping me out with my depression.**

**Thank you to Dr. Anthro-Tano, for being my sister, sticking by me, and telling me she loves me (even when I was angry and upset with her)**

**I do not mean to leave anyone out if you have stood up for me, but these are the only people who have contacted me. God bless all of you :-)**

**I hope to start writing again soon, and as an added bonus for being so kind and patient with me…I will say that my sister and I are making a duel account, where we will post joint stories together :-)**


	4. A Diamond In The Rough

**Hello again, everyone :-) I'm here with the second (first?) installment of **_**A Luxsoka Collection**_**. This was requested by a user (who wishes to remain anonymous, and I will respect their decision), who asked me to do a story where Ahsoka finds a Jedi youngling following the aftermath of Order 66. It isn't a Luxsoka (though he is briefly mentioned), but I thought that a family oneshot would be cute :-) So, I hope you like it!**

Diamond In The Rough

_Ahsoka POV_

I let out a heavy breath as I loaded yet another crate onto the Underworld-bound transport, my muscles aching from the strain of repeating the movement for nearly six hours. I had thought it would be easy enough to find a job, but that wasn't the case. Since I refused to be a bar dancer or a bounty hunter, this was the best I could do. All of the decent jobs were taken by people of a higher rank than me. It was painful to think about, since I was once a Jedi, and now I was a nobody…

My job paid okay, but it was barely enough for me to live off of. I could barely pay rent on my apartment, I barely had enough money for food, and I had to go days at a time without changing clothes because I could afford to wash them or buy new ones. I had been trying to get a second job for almost a month, but work was scarce. I know it could be much worse, but it could also be a lot better. Almost every day, from sunup to sundown, I was on the docks; loading crate after crate onto different ships and transports.

I deposited another crate onto the transport, ignoring the persistent growling in my stomach. I hadn't eaten since yesterday morning, and the hunger was starting to take a toll on me. I wished for the day to just be over already, so that I could collect my credits and finally get something to eat. Days like this one almost made me regret my decision to leave the Jedi…

I let out a sigh, painful memories washing over me like an ocean wave. Six months. That's how long it had been. Six months since I had left the Jedi Order. Six months since the last time I saw my friends…Anakin, Obi-Wan, Padmé, Rex, even Lux, the newly appointed senator of Onderon. I missed all of them, yet I wasn't ready to face any of them. I didn't want them to see me with my life like this. Besides…Anakin would only try to get me to come back. But I couldn't go back…not after what the Council had done to me. Expelling me without even hearing my side of the story. Without listening to reason…how could they do that? They handed me over to Republic authorities to die…and I would have, if Anakin hadn't revealed the true criminal.

I had to blink back several tears at the thought of Barriss. She had been my best friend, and she betrayed me. She was going to let me die, just so she could prove that the Jedi had become corrupt. And what hurt even more, was knowing that she wasn't wrong…

I looked at what I had left to load, the dim light of the setting sun bathing the docks in a soft glow. There were three more crates, then I could collect my pay and go home. I quickly loaded the first two, letting my aching muscles take a five second break before I loaded the last one.

As I reached down to pick up the final crate, I felt something. I froze, my breath catching in my throat. The Force. I hadn't used it since I had left the Jedi, much less felt anything from it. Why would it be reaching out to me now? I gulped silently and placed my hands on the crate, noticing that it was a bit smaller than the others. I absentmindedly noted that it weighed more, too. I set it in the transport, and a high pitched squeak rang out in my montrals. I narrowed my eyes and looked at the crate. _Did that just squeak at me?_

I placed my hands on the lid, about to open it, but froze. It was illegal for me to look through other people's belongings, no matter what they were. But the Force seemed to be telling me to open it, so I could see what was inside. I looked around. The sun had set and the dock was empty, and since I had technically loaded all I had to, I could collect my pay and go home.

I sighed, quickly looking around to make sure nobody was watching as my curiosity got the best of me. I pulled the lid off of the crate, and my blood ran cold. The lid slipped out of my hands and clattered to the ground, and I was thankful that nobody else was on the dock. They would have heard her whimpering.

Inside the crate, was a little girl. She didn't appear to be any older than five. She had jet black hair, pale skin, and bright green eyes that shone with fear as she looked up at me. She was curled up into a fetal position, trembling and whimpering. She was very tiny, her clothes hanging limply from her small body. I widened my eyes. I recognized those clothes. They were robes. The type of robes worn by Jedi Younglings. Anger coursed through my veins, making my blood boil in fury. Why would somebody be smuggling a Jedi Youngling? I knew Coruscant was full of lowlifes, but this? This was a new low…I was about to reach down and lift her out of the crate, but something caught my eye. Half-hidden beneath her robes, was a piece of paper. I reached down and picked it up, the girl cowering away from me as I did so. I unfolded it, squinting so that I could read it. I had to make an extra effort since it was dark.

_The Jedi and Republic have fallen._

_Please take care of her._

_She was the only one I could save._

I let out a strangled cry after I read it. The Jedi had fallen? When did they fall? How could they have fallen? Why didn't I already know? Why didn't I sense it? I took in labored breaths as my attention returned to the girl. There were now tears in her eyes, and she was shaking even more than she was before. I tucked the paper into my belt, making a mental note to find out more about it later. I reached down to pick her up, and she started crying. It was a horrible sound, making my heart ache that I was scaring her so much. I placed my hands gently under her arms and whispered softly, "Shhh…shhh, it's okay…"

I lifted her out of the crate, using the Force to send her calming and soothing messages. It seemed to be working, because she stopped crying and was now just sniffling. Fear filled her eyes as I pulled her against my chest. Her hair was short and messy, her skin sickly and dirty. I gently stroked her hair, cradling her as I asked, "What's your name?"

She didn't answer, just trembled as she let out a soft sob. I carefully began to rub her arms, her skin was freezing. A chill ran down my spine, finally noticing just how chilly it was outside now that the sun had gone down. I began the walk off of the dock. I could collect my pay, then go to the market. I needed to buy food, since she and I both needed it.

I stepped off of the dock, almost tripping as I approached my boss, an older man with a stern face and gray hair. I readjusted the girl in my arms, feeling bad that she was still shivering. "I've done my work for today, Sir."

He eyed the girl skeptically as he reached into his pocket, hopefully to get my credits. "You know there are no children allowed on the dock, Miss Tano. They could get _hurt_."

I was about to tell him that I didn't bring her onto the dock and that I had found her inside one of the crates, but I bit my tongue and thought better of it. He would fire me for looking through them. I bowed my head in respect. "Sorry, Sir. It won't happen again. I promise."

He let out a grunt before depositing several credits into my hand. "Make sure it doesn't. Have a good night, Ahsoka."

I nodded and quickly hurried off, wanting to get to the market and get home as soon as possible.

* * *

The market wasn't too crowded, since it was late. A layer of exhaust from nearby factories filled the air, but I had learned to ignore it. I only hoped it wasn't bothering the youngling (who hadn't said a word since we left the docks). She was still trembling, and I began to feel increasingly sorry for her. I had no idea how long she had been in that crate, and it had probably been awhile since she had last eaten given her bony structure. I placed a kiss on the top of her head, determined to make her feel secure. "It's alright. You're safe now."

I walked up to a man selling fruit and bought some jogans, and I bought a bit of nuna meat from another man along with some milk. The girl lifted her head from my shoulder, staring longingly at the food I was carrying. I kissed her forehead. "I'll cook this up when we get back to my house, then we can have supper together…that sound good?"

She gave me a barely noticeable nod before closing her eyes and resting her head on my shoulder again. I sighed and looked at the credits in my palm. I didn't have much left, but I knew just what to spend it on. I went up to another booth and bought what I needed before beginning the walk back to my apartment. It wasn't very far, only about two blocks away.

The streets weren't as crowded as they normally were, which I found a bit odd. Usually you could see thugs and homeless people milling about, but tonight there was almost nobody out. Though, given how cold it was, that didn't come as that big of a shock. I entered my apartment building, walking up to the front desk to say hi to the lady who worked there, as I did every night. Her name was Luna, a Twi'lek about ten years older than I, with turquoise skin and purple eyes. She grinned when she saw me. "How was work?"

"Tiring," I answered plainly, not wanting to go into the details. I felt the girl tighten her grip on me, probably sensing the new and unfamiliar presence. I was thankful that Luna was the only other one in the lobby at the time. I didn't want to know why the girl would do if there had been more people.

Luna looked at the youngling in my arms. "Seems like you had an interesting day. I'm pretty sure you didn't have her with you when you left this morning."

I shook my head, briefly seeing the girl lift her head long enough for me to see her eyes before she buried her face into my chest again. "I didn't. I…found her."

Luna chuckled, leaning back in her chair. "Found her? Just wandering around in the street?"

I refused to meet her eyes as I answered, "You could say that."

Luna shrugged and crossed one leg over the other, as if we were talking about something as casual as the war, "You and I certainly are different. I would have dumped her at the nearest orphanage; some family would have adopted her."

I glared at her. Luna and I weren't exactly friends (more so acquaintances than anything else), but we certainly weren't enemies. "Or some slaver might have taken her. I'm not leaving her at an orphanage."

The Twi'lek only shrugged and began reading from her datapad, signaling that the conversation was over. I rolled my eyes and walked over to the turbo lift, setting my groceries down on the floor as I readjusted the child in my arms again. She was starting to get heavy, but I didn't want to risk setting her down in case she ran off. Then I might not be able to find her again. I pressed the button for my floor and leaned back against the wall, giving my legs a rest after such a long day. I lived on one of the top floors. It was a bit more expensive than the complexes near the ground, but it was all that was available when I was buying.

The lift door opened, and I picked up my groceries again before walking down the hall to my home. I unlocked my door, nudging it open with my shoulder before I stepped inside. It was a small apartment, with only one bedroom and one refresher. The entryway also served as the kitchen and living area. It wasn't much, but it was all I needed since I lived alone. I set down my groceries on the kitchen counter before going to sit on the couch. I carefully removed the girl's head from my shoulder. "How are you feeling?"

Her large emerald eyes darted around the room, taking in her surroundings. She leaned back, crawling out of my lap and setting her legs down on the floor. She began to walk around the room, making a smile spread across my lips at her behavior. It was good that she was starting to get comfortable around me. She held her hands to her chest, tilting her head back to look at me. "Th-thank you…"

I had to stifle a gasp, a bit shocked that she had finally spoken. I smiled and reached out my hand for her to take it. "What is your name?"

She placed her hand in my palm, her tiny fingers still a bit cold. "Kira…"

I grinned and took her other hand, pulling her into my lap. "You have a beautiful name."

For a brief second, I could have sworn I saw the faintest of smiles on her lips before she answered, "Thank you…what's your name?"

"My name is Ahsoka." I replied, gingerly setting her down before I stood up. I stretched my arms before I went into the kitchen so that I could start preparing supper. "I hope you like nuna and jogan fruit."

Kira walked up behind me, placing her hands on the counter as she stood up on her tiptoes. "I've never had it. Is it good?"

I nodded as I began to slice up the jogans I had bought. "I love it, and I think you will, too."

Her eyes moved from the food to the remaining grocery bag. She must have seen that there was still something inside it, because she reached for it. I chuckled and moved it out of her reach. She would get it soon enough.

Kira frowned and looked up at me, her eyes sparkling. "What's in it?"

I placed a finger over my lips, grinning at her as I began to cook the nuna over the stove. "It's a secret."

She was silent while I cooked, watching my movements closely at first. After awhile, she got bored and wandered back into the living area. It didn't take long for me to finish the food, since all I had to do was slice the jogans and cook the nuna (and that didn't take too long since the meat was so thin). I split the food between the two of us, giving her a bit more since I knew she needed it more than I did. I put the food on two plates and set them on the breakfast table. I turned to look at Kira, who was in the corner staring out the window at the passing speeders and lights of the other buildings. "Kira, would you like some milk to drink with supper?"

She turned and looked back at me, nodding as she smiled. "Yes, please." She toddled over to the table, watching me with interest as I set the plates and drinks down. I picked her up, setting her in one of the chairs before I sat down in the one across from her. She widened her eyes when she saw her plate. "All this for me?"

I smiled and nodded, taking a sip of my water as I glanced out the window. "Of course. I hope you like it."

She didn't talk while we ate; she was too busy stuffing her face. She didn't have the best manners, but she was only five, so that was to be expected. Given how fast she was eating, I assumed she really liked the food. That, or she was so hungry that she didn't really care what she was eating. I didn't eat as quickly as she did, but I was probably just as hungry. In about five minutes, we were both done with our food. She had both hands on her glass, her head tilted back as she drank her milk. I smiled, thinking about how cute she looked. I was happy the Force had told me about her. She could be safe here with me.

She drained her glass and set it down on the table. She smiled at me and wiped her hands on her robes. "Thank you."

I nodded and stood up, taking our empty plates and cups over to the sink. I would wash them later. Right now, Kira was my top priority.

I went back over to the table, picking her up out of her chair and balancing her on my hip. "Now, Little Missy, you-" I playfully poked her nose, earning a giggle from her. "-need a bath."

Her jaw dropped slightly. "Really? I get to take a bath?"

I nodded as I walked to the refresher, setting her down next to the sink as I started the water for the bath. I waited until it was warm enough for her before I started to fill it. I then turned my attention to Jem, helping her get her robes off. Almost every inch of her was covered in some type of dirt, and I could see her ribs protruding through her skin. I forced a smile, not wanting her to know that something was wrong. I turned off the bath water before gently lifting her up and setting her in it. I let her play and splash around while I scrubbed some soap on a wash cloth. I smiled at her behavior as I started to scrub off all of the dirt and grime. It took awhile, but it all came off after a few minutes of scrubbing. The water turned an icky shade of brown due to all of the filthy residue, and I lifted Kira out of the tub as soon as she was clean. I placed her down on the bath mat, grabbing a towel as I started to dry her off. She smiled as I did so, claiming that it tickled.

When she was dry, with the exception of her hair, I wrapped her in the towel and picked her up before taking her to the bedroom. I set her down on the bed, telling her to wait while I found her something to wear. I sighed as I searched my drawers. I didn't really have anything for someone her size, so one of my dresses would have to do. I quickly changed into my night clothes before walking back over to her.

I pulled the dress over her head, and she giggled. "It's so big!"

I gave her a half smile. "I'm sorry. I don't have anything for someone your size. I'll get you some new clothes in the next few days, okay?"

She nodded, rubbing her eyes as she yawned.

I smiled and took her small hands in my larger ones. "Are you getting sleepy, Kira?"

She nodded. "A little…where can I sleep?"

I smiled, "Hold on. I've got something for you." I stood up and left the room, going back into the kitchen to where I left the grocery bag from earlier. I reached inside and pulled out the surprise. A purple and blue tooka doll that I had bought for Kira. I went back into the bedroom, seeing Kira lying down on her side.

I hid the doll behind my back as I picked her up, balancing her on my hip as I shut the door and walked back to the bed. "You're going to sleep here with me. That okay?"

Kira smiled and nodded, hugging my neck as I pulled back the covers and laid her down. "But first…I've got a surprise for you."

She tilted her head. "Really? You do?"

I nodded and pulled the doll out from behind my back, handing it to her. She gasped and sat up, taking it from me. "For me?"

I smiled. "For you." I crawled into bed next to her, wrapping my arms around her. She hugged the doll tightly, smiling as she turned and cuddled into me. "Thank you…I love her."

I grinned and used the Force to turn off the light, pulling Kira close to me as I closed my eyes. "Good night, Kira. Sleep well."

I heard her let out a high-pitched yawn before answering, "Good night, Mama…"

I widened my eyes, an unexpected warmth spreading through me at the name. Mama…I smiled and kissed her forehead. If she saw me as her mother, than that's what I was going to be.

**A bit longer than I meant for it to be…but I think it turned out alright :-) I hope you guys liked it! Read and review! PLEASE! Feel free to leave suggestions!  
**


End file.
